Fallen Santa
by Ekhi
Summary: El patio de la prisión parece la pista de aterrizaje de emergencia perfecta para el trineo de Santa Claus.[Este fic pertenece al juego navideño del foro "Open!Walkers Inside"]


**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los cómics me pertenecen. No tengo barba ni soy un troll. Hago esto por mero entretenimiento.

Este fic pertenece al **juego navideño del foro "Open! Walkers Inside"** y es en respuesta al _prompt nº8: Daryl pasa la noche en vela y al salir al patio de la prisión ve una luz brillante que cae del cielo. El trineo de Santa Claus tuvo un percance._

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje, deseos navideños, accidentes aéreos, ¿mención de canibalismo?, cierto nivel de bizarrismo supongo.

Perdonad las posibles erratas, gambas, zarpas de diferente calibre.

* * *

No necesitó abrir los ojos antes de levantarse de su colchón. Ya estaba despierto.

Cogió la ballesta que reposaba junto a su litera y palmeó los bolsillos de su camisa y pantalón, asegurándose de que no estaban vacíos. No necesitó revisar si de su cinturón colgaba la funda de su cuchillo, el peso del mismo era innegable.

Recogió la chaqueta antes de salir de la celda abierta. Las noches eran ya más frescas, más propias de esa estación, aunque eso pareciera importar poco ya.

Descendió la escalinata metálica, moviéndose por el bloque en absoluto silencio, no queriendo perturbar el sueño de los demás. Con paso sereno y la ballesta cruzada a su espalda, Daryl recorrió el camino de gravilla que llevaba a la Torre de vigilancia.

Podía ver la sombra de la silueta de Michonne paseando en la plataforma que rodeaba la cabina de la torre. El mango de su espalda destacaba en su espalda, enfundada. Probablemente ya sabría que estaba de camino para relegarla, sus pasos eran silenciosos como para que los caminantes que merodeaban las inmediaciones no los escucharan, pero no para ella.

Daryl subió la escalinata con paso tranquilo, su mano derecha extendida rozando la barandilla metálica a su paso.

— Dixon.— Le saludó Michonne con una mano en la cadera, la otra apoyada en la barandilla perimetral contra la que tenía apoyado el rifle.

Él se limitó a saludarle con un gesto de cabeza y entretenerse en sacar el paquete de tabaco del bolsillo, un cigarrillo pronto en sus labios. Con el paquete aún sujeto entre los dedos y la llama del mechero encendiendo el cigarro, Daryl miró a Michonne.

— ¿Quieres uno?— Ella negó con la cabeza. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros, acercándose hasta donde ella se encontraba.— ¿Alguna novedad?

De haberla habido, ya la habría sabido en ese momento, pero la pregunta se precipitó fuera de su boca antes de que pudiera pensar demasiado.

— Quizá alguna ardilla a la que puedas ir a saludar mañana...— Al igual que la pregunta de antes que no pudo reprimir, un amago de sonrisa apareció en su cara. Michonne sonrió a la oscuridad exhalando un suspiro.— Te dejo tranquilo. Buenas noches, Dixon.

— Buenas noches.— Correspondió él exhalando una bocanada de humo hacia el lado contrario por el que pasaba ella.

El cazador vio la silueta de Michonne alejándose por el camino de gravilla y desaparecer tras la puerta corredera metálica del bloque. Una vez se aseguró de que no iba a volver a salir, volvió su mirada de nuevo al paisaje que rodeaba la prisión.

El sonido de una lechuza ululando en algún lugar entre los árboles, retando a los caminantes a alcanzarle desde su posición privilegiada le acompañó durante largo rato, el suficiente como para hacer que el canto del pájaro pasara a estar en un segundo plano de su atención.

Daryl se paseaba por la pasarela metálica con cuidado de no golpear la barandilla con sus botas o la ballesta, provocando así ningún ruido innecesario.

La noche estaba siendo especialmente tranquila, una de esas noches que…

La sangre se le congeló en las entrañas y con avidez descolgó la ballesta de su espalda y la sujetó dispuesto a disparar.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

Parecía un… animal pero…

¿Pero qué…?

Daryl apartó su cara del punto de mira de la ballesta y miró con expresión confundida la luz roja intermitente acercándose a gran velocidad hacia donde él se encontraba.

— Frena, Rud, ¡FRENA!— Escuchó gritar a una voz grave agitando a los caminantes que rodeaban la valla metálica, arañándola y gruñendo con más énfasis.

— Hijo de p…

Daryl quería meterle un flechazo a quien fuera que estuviera gritando como si estuviera sólo en el universo y no rodeado de caminantes queriendo arrancarles la piel a tiras y hacerse un traje con ella.

— ¡A la izquierda!— Volvió a escuchar al hombre sin llegar a ver de dónde venía la voz. Los caminantes no parecían moverse en ninguna dirección concreta, todos estaban con sus cabezas vueltas hacia… La luz roja parpadeante en la punta de…

Tócate los cojones…— Farfulló en un murmullo con la ballesta a punto de caerse de su mano al suelo de la plataforma mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de las siluetas oscuras acercándose a través del cielo, haciendo eses y con un claro problema de frenos.

— ¡Maldita sea, Rud! ¿Quieres matarnos? ¡Aterriza!

Daryl vio atónito como los 6 renos descendían casi en picado hacia el patio de la prisión tirando de un gigantesco trineo rojo, y con un tipo barbudo y enfundado en un traje rojo y blanco que había visto tiempos mejores, a las riendas de semejante vehículo.

— Esto no es real…— Murmuró el cazador para sí dándose un fuerte pellizco en el antebrazo que le cabreó al instante.

El recién aterrizado intentó encaramarse por el lateral del trineo volcado aunque su prominente barriga le estaba causando bastantes problemas. Finalmente logró rodar por el borde hasta caer de bruces sobre la hierba alta siendo rodeado en el acto por los renos que le habían llevado hasta allí.

— ¿Ahora os preocupáis de que esté bien?— Farfulló con varios aspavientos, poniéndose en pie, su espalda pegada contra el lateral del trineo, boqueando en busca del aire que le había sido arrebatado. — Menos mal que encontramos esta…— La mirada del hombre se paseó por la silueta oscurecida del edificio de hormigón girándose sobre sus pies hasta…— ¿Daryl? ¿Daryl Dixon, verdad?— Preguntó con cierta sorpresa en su rostro bordeando el trineo echando a andar hacia la torreta, los renos aprovecharon para mordisquear la hierba del patio. Pronto rio quedo con una mano en la barriga y una sonrisa amplia en la cara.— ¡Estás hecho todo un….!

Daryl aseguró la ballesta entre sus manos y apuntó la flecha hacia su figura, viéndole quedarse quieto en el acto.

— Daryl, soy yo. Santa.— Ambas manos contra su pecho, cejas arqueadas.— Solía acercarme por tu casa cada…

— ¡COGE TU... TRINEO, TUS RENOS Y LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!— Le espetó en un siseo grave amenazando con lanzarle un flechazo de advertencia.

— Daryl, vamos…— Miró con cierta aprensión la hilera de caminantes que se agolpaban contra la valla metálica queriendo probar un buen bocado de cualquiera de ellos. — Soy…

— Sé perfectamente quién eres.— Aceptó finalmente. Quizá estaba loco, o esos cigarros llevaban algo más que tabaco, pero… Sí, sabía quién era ese tipo.— Y también sé que en la PUTA vida apareciste por mi casa. Así que, coge tus bártulos, y lárgate antes de que opte por dar caza a tu transporte.

Los renos relincharon, sus pezuñas frotando la hierba del suelo. Quizá no era renos como los que había visto entre los bosques. Bueno, era evidente que no lo eran, habían llegado volando…

Tenía que dejar de fumar.

— Pero si… ¡Sí que fui! Te dejé un camión de bomberos con luces y…— Daryl negó con la cabeza sin bajar la ballesta sintiendo la rabia que había sentido de niño surgir a la superficie, quemándole desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. — ¿Y esas pinturas de…?— Gruñó un no entre dientes.— ¿Nada…?— Preguntó visiblemente sorprendido.

Santa Claus bajo la mirada quitándose el viejo gorro remendado por varios cortes fortuitos, estrujándolo entre sus dedos.

— No lo entiendo. Siempre dejaba un paquete para ti.— Su voz parecía apenada, verdaderamente contrariada.— Lo… siento.

Un largo suspiro y se recolocó el gorro sobre la cabeza alejándose hacia el trineo. Uno de los renos le olisqueó la espalda, frotando su cabeza contra él mientras Santa rebuscaba algo en la parte trasera de su trineo.

De un tirón, sacó un saco rojo con un cordel dorado y lo depositó en la hierba mirándole de soslayo.

— Venía a… dejaros esto. No hay mucho ahora mismo pero… Es víspera de Navidad.— Se mesó la barba con pausa.— Coloco esto bien y… nos vamos.

Daryl le vio hincar el codo contra el lateral del trineo intentando enderezarlo. Pero resultaba demasiado pesado y era evidente que estaba cansado. Se mordió el labio inferior, la mirilla de la ballesta lejos de su cara ya. Alzó la mirada al cielo estrellado, negó con la cabeza dirigiéndose a la escalinata que llevaba al patio.

Bajó con rapidez, la ballesta colgada a su espalda. Por un momento casi perdió el equilibrio cuando le vio allí, en carne y hueso, con su traje, su aliento congelado en el aire ascendiendo hacia el cielo del que él había caído.

Había llegado volando…

— Empuja a la de tres.— Dijo sobresaltando al hombre quien le miró con cierta sorpresa, esbozando una sonrisa.— Uno… Dos…¡Tres!— Entre gruñidos lograron ponerle de pie, en una pieza.

— Gracias, Daryl.

Él asintió mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, los gruñidos de los caminantes llegaban con claridad hasta donde estaban, atraídos por la sangre fresca y el ruido que habían provocado. Aún no terminaba de comprender cómo nadie del interior había salido, pero mejor que fuera así.

Aún quedaban varias horas hasta el amanecer. Quizá…

Daryl carraspeó provocando la atención de Santa Claus quien ajustaba las riendas del Rudolph.

— Si quieres entrar y… repartir eso tú mismo…— Cambió un peso de un pie a otro señalando con su mentón la prisión.— Todos deberían estar dormidos.

— ¿No me clavaras una de esas en el culo?— Le preguntó con sorna el barbudo.

Daryl esbozó una media sonrisa negando con la cabeza.

— Portaos bien, en seguida vuelvo.— Les dijo a los renos que resoplaron rumiando la hierba.— No tardaré.

Santa Claus cogió el saco rojo y se lo echó al hombro. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando se detuvo y lo bajó al suelo de nuevo rebuscando en su interior. Un paquete envuelto en periódico apareció entre sus manos.

— Éste es el tuyo.

Daryl alternaba sus ojos entre el paquete y el rostro afable del hombre frente a él. Lo agitó obligándole a cogerlo.

— Siento el retraso.— Murmuró con una sonrisa de disculpa y se dirigió de nuevo, saco al hombro.

Sus ojos seguían fijos en la puerta corredera cuando algo le golpeó en la espalda, la cabeza de un reno para ser exactos.

No soy un maldito árbol para que te rasques contra mí.—Le espetó al animal quien continuó rascándose contra él, clavándole un cuerno en el muslo.— ¿Te quieres estar quieto?

Daryl dio varios pasos alejándose del animal quien le siguió habiéndose soltado del resto del grupo. El cazador abrió el paquete con los dientes escupiendo un trozo de papel al suelo y sacando del interior… Un collar de cuero con una placa dorada. Un nombre tallado en él.

— ¿Pero qué…?

* * *

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde Navidad, era hora de ir a cazar algo para llenar sus estómagos.

— En serio, no entiendo por qué tienes que salir.— Comentó TDog cruzándose de brazos mirándole con incredulidad.

Daryl ignoró su voz ajustando la manta sobre el lomo del animal y las riendas. Miró por encima de su hombro, asegurándose de que si terminaba de vuelta en el suelo al menos, solo lo vería T Dog. Pero logró subirse con bastante soltura sobre los lomos de Comet, el reno.

— Buen chico.— Le susurró palmeando su cuello con suavidad, rascándole la piel bajo el collar que Santa se había encargado de regalarle. — ¿Querrás comer, no?— Le preguntó Daryl acomodando su trasero sobre el reno, necesitaba una silla o algo parecido o iba a terminar sin descendencia en dos salidas a por suministros.

— ¿Nos lo podemos… comer a él?— Preguntó T Dog dando un paso atrás cuando Comet se acercó a él. Definitivamente, era más inteligente de lo que parecía.

— Es MI reno. Nadie se lo va a comer.— Contestó Daryl tajante dándole con los talones al animal para que se acercara a la puerta de la prisión e poder dar así comienzo a su primera caza a lomos de Comet. — Llevo esperando a este animal 30 años y me lo voy a comer ahora… Claro…— Farfullaba en voz baja para sí.— ¡Vamos, bicho!— Haciendo gala de su nombre, el reno se puso a trotar alejándose con rapidez entre el hueco abierto en los caminantes que rodeaban la prisión.

— Reno con patatas…— T Dog se humedeció los labios.— Y un poco de orégano quizá… Sí…

* * *

 _Tengo la sensación de que quedó un poco descafeinado, pero en fin, no doy para más me temo._

 _El remate final se lo debo a Gato (gracias por tu apoyo moral y espiritual). En fin, un prompt menos de los que debo por Navidad ^^' ¡Y lo que queda, madre!_

 _Gracias por leer, si lo hacéis. Cualquier idea, sugerencia, comentario, lo leeré ;)_


End file.
